100 Themes Raijinshuu
by Blind Solitude
Summary: 100 (give or take) drabbles focused on the Raijinshuu. Timeline will vary. Because when a team is around for a long as they had been, the stories really start to build up.
1. Blood

**Well; time to brush up on my writing again. And what better way than with my favorite trio of freaks, the Raijinshuu! Anyway, I'm aiming to get out (roughly) 100 chapters, ranging from comedy to tragedy; to everything in between (though I probably won't do romance much). Also, because this will range over a long time frame, I'll try to slowly fill in their pasts as I like to see them ^_^ Anyway, any sort of comment/critique is greatly welcome.  
**

**I. Blood  
**

They were very familiar with blood. Even before they met and became the Raijinshuu; there was always blood.

For Freed, it was just another thing to be accepted. After all, a prestigious family needed to stay on top, so by all means - an eye for an eye. Of course, he was involved with little physical blood. Why would the rich dirty their hands? But oh; was there blood in that house. Sure, it was invisible, but every 'buissness partner' that walked through that door wore it like an old sweater. And every one walked out even worse. Every poisonous look passed around the table (that is, when anyone bothered to eat there) reeked of death. Every breath of air was tight and calculated, and hung in the air like a disease. Never mind if the child dared to disobey an order - there was blood there, too. So of course he kept his head down. What would he even say, when all of it came so...easily. Indeed, to Freed, blood was a second nature.

And even as he slipped away, the thought teased him without mercy: could one really leave behind that kind of second nature?

Bickslow knew it a little more literally. After all, he grew up on the streets, in a cold place with cold people. He learned how to run and fight early on because if he didn't...well, put plutly, he was very familiar with blood. Of course, it didn't bother him as much, perhaps, as it should've. But why should it? Everybody's made of blood, and if you lost it, well then, you were just too stupid or too weak. What else was there? Blood taught him another lesson early on: people died, and couldn't be trusted. He had watched enough people die tomknow that. So of course he made other friends - less mortal friends. It didn't seem odd to him, not really. After all, how could he know that most poeple don't talk to souls and dolls? To Bickslow, blood was just a part of the daily landscape.

Of course, as a homeless street-rat, he himself was just a rotting piece of the landscape, too. Detested yet inevitable; for years that was all people ever could see. Blood on the street.

Evergreen hated blood. It was dirty, and gross, and was always impossible to get out of clothes. But for someone who tried to keep away from it, she was always stuck back with it. It wasn't her fault, though. She didn't ask for the rocks to come flying when she walked down the streets. She didn't ask for the window to explode, seemingly on its own accord, on that night. And she certainly hadn't asked for all of the blood that coated the bathroom floor when her Mother had lost herself to the stress. But what could be said? After all, she turned people into stone, and couldn't undo it. She had heard it enough that it had become fact ages ago. Simply put, Evergreen was a demon. Sent straight from the depths of Hell, according to the neighbor boy. Cursed to curse.

So wasn't it inevitable? That blood would be drawn to a demon like a moth was to the light. As much as she tried to ecscape it, Ever knew blood, too.

Birds of a feather indeed.

**Next up: 'Chocolate'**


	2. Chocolate

**And here we are with prompt #2 - this one a tad more lighthearted. Admittedly, though, I don't think I'm as good at this kind of writing as Ch. 1. I guess practice makes perfect. Anyway, if you could take a minute to review, I may or may not stalk you for it out of semi-creepy love. So review cx**

**II. Chocolate**

Of all the days that were celebrated by the Raijinshuu, Valentines Day just about took the cake. And not because of love, or romance, or whatever else the Holiday was supposedly about, either. Nope; plain and simple, it was all about the chocolate.

It all started in one of the team's first years together, when they unwittingly ended up together on Valentines Day. Unfortunately, none of them were profusely popular; thus having very little candy (or plans) to speak of. So, rather than standing around like the bunch of awkward teenagers that they admittedly were, the three somehow ended up hanging out at Bixlow's apartment (mostly do to Evergreen, really). There, they decided to pool their and split it up evenly. More importantly then the chocolate, however, (despite what Bickslow says) what the surprisingly great night they had; watching cheap movies and throwing stale popcorn at each other. For the first time in awhile for all of them, there was true laughter that Valentine's Day. And chocolate - that was good too.

And that had started the long-standing tradition of hanging out late into the night as a team, every Valentine's Day thereafter. Every time they pooled their candy, before settling down for some games and movies. Of course, the exact details changed. Sometimes alcohol was involved; sometimes very heart-felt games of spin-the-bottle. Though surprisingly, the movies never really did change much from the old kids' films. And popcorn never did cease to end up, well, everywhere (which was why Evergreen banned having it at her house).

Of course, the day inspired other 'festivities', too. Namely, competing to see who can get the most candy. Though, admittedly, as Evergreen - ahem - matured, it soon became obvious that there was no beating the amounts of candy she got. Which somehow resulted in Bickslow trying - and failing - to dress as a woman one year. It was all Freed could do not to die laughing. Of course, that day has been "banned from ever seeing the light of day again" by Bickslow.

It was surprising, really. How well they kept to the tradition. An outsider might wonder what a bunch of young adults were doing, when Valentines Day was arguably the best time to pick up a date. But an outsider would never be able to understand just how important the day was to them. Because for the Raijinshuu, it wasn't a day of romance.

To them, it meant laughter. And that was something that could never lose its worth.

(Though the chocolate was still good, too.)

**Next Up: 'Lost'**


	3. Lost

**I am actually quite proud of this one. Of course, I also had quite a bit of fun writing little devil Mirajane ^^**

**III. Lost**

In all honesty, Freed Justine could deal with being alone. It wasn't a foreign concept, to sit in solitude, perhaps reading a book. In fact, he enjoyed the serenity of not having to be bothered by other people.

Which was why he was perfectly fine without having a team. Of course, there was also the fact that he knew no one, and forming a group with total strangers would be very _uncomfortable_, to say in the least.

But the fact was, he was happy in that decision.

Obviously, the Master had mentioned it to him. Obviously, he wanted to help the young mage to be comfortable in the new guild.

But while Freed could appreciate the thought, that was about as far as it went. It was obvious, to him, that he would probably never have a team. Which, really, suited him quite fine.

Which was why he was dubious, to say in the least, as he stared at the certain white-haired devil standing before him; hands on hips, scowl on face. He had noticed her watching him earlier, between fights with Erza, but only now, as he made his way home, did she actually approach him. Which kind of made him fear for his life. Not that he showed it - eyes blank as always - when he finally addressed her, "Hello, Mirajane...Did you, um, need something?"

Her scowl only deepened, before she jabbed an accusing finger in his direction. One hand on her hip, one pointed forward, and a ridiculous frown on her face; it probably would've been comical, had he not been terrified of her.

"You'd better believe I need something, retard! What's with wandering around like some kinda lost puppy day in and day out, huh? You're part of the Guild now - _go_ _do something!_" As Freed stared in stunned silence, Mira finally stopped to actually breath.

He dug his nails into his palms as he subconsciously hung his head. _He had done something wrong. _That was not a feeling he particularly liked to have. But he hadn't known - not really - what was expected of him, though he probably should've had a little bit of insight...Was the master mad? Maybe he really didn't belong in a place like this...

"Oi." Freed glanced up at the change of tone, which was coupled with a decidedly dramatic change of expression from Mira. She looked a little guilty, letting out a large sigh, "Look, you don't need to be bothered by it - really. In fact, tons of people in the Guild just sit around and drink all day. I just, uh...Well the bloody _point_ is, you should go do stuff because it's _fun._ You look so...lonely and out of place, sitting by yourself like that. You'll enjoy the missions, though - I'm sure! So...so go do something!" She finished, once again forceful in tone.

"I...the master said I can't go on missions alone, so..." Freed mumbled in reply, after another moment of silence. Really, there was no predicting this girl; one moment screaming and scowling, the next about as tender as she knew how. Which, in all honesty, was even creepier then her anger.

Of course, at the moment, she just rolled her eyes, like that was the stupidest thing she had ever heard, "Well, duh - go find some other losers and form a team. It ain't that hard."

Freed mumbled in reply, quiet as he could. "Oi, speak up!" was quickly shot back. He bit his lip, before taking a deep breath, "I don't want a team."

Mira, for her part, just stared at him, like perhaps he had just gone and grown himself a second head. He was tempted to make sure he hadn't, as the silence stretched on. Finally, still looking a tad confused, she admonished, "And why the f..." she glanced guiltily back at the Guild building, before trying again, "And why not? I mean, your companions are half the fun. Of course, sometimes you'll want to strangle them slowly, just to make them suffer for being such retards, possibly with the use of magic, and then throw their useless corpse in a river...But the fact is, having a team is great!"

Freed shrugged, trying not to dwell on the second part of that speech, "I'm fine being alone. I don't want to deal with other people...I don't even know anybody else. I just...don't want a team."

Apparently, being happy with solitude was a foreign concept to the girl. For a moment, he wondered if she just wouldn't comprehend it. But finally, she managed a reply, "Why would you _want _to be content with being alone. Company is so much more fun...don't you miss _not _having other people around when you're alone?"

Freed just shrugged, listlessly.

"I mean, when _I'm_ alone I just feel so lost and confused. Don't you?"

Another shrug. Another moment of silence.

Then, out of nowhere, she socked him in the shoulder (which, by the way, felt like being kicked by a horse. He would know.) and started grinning. _Yes_, he decided, this girl had to have a screw lose somewhere. As he nurtured his poor shoulder, she explained, back in full energy, "Well, I believe that you, being the total loser that you are, are lost. But the thing is...you've never be un-lost, so you don't even know it. And that's even more the reason to go form yourself a team!"

Taking a step back lest she decide to hit him again, he briefly pondered her patchwork explanation. Maybe it was true. Maybe he really had never known how it was to be found. Maybe the joke was on him. He held back a sigh, before lightly shaking his head, "I...don't know. Maybe you're right. But even so, I truly am happy as I am."

Well, as it turned out, he hadn't stepped back far enough, because in a second, she punched him _again, _but in the other shoulder this time.

"Of course I'm right! Even when I'm wrong I'm right; there is no 'maybe' about it! And your version of 'happy' has been denied, so screw you!" Super excited and scary one moment, the next, calm and almost tender. Definitely either crazy or bipolar.

"You're just gonna have to trust me on this one, Freed. One day, a team will come along. You may not know it at first, but they'll be your team. And when that happens, well then you'll get it. Because here at Fairy Tail, you don't have to be lost and alone. Just you see."

**Next up: Found**


	4. Found

**A/N: Random thought; why is Freed the only one of the three with a last name? Was the author just too lazy to name the other two or what? c: Anyway, this is kinda-sorta a continuation of last chapter, but focusing on Ever. Enjoy..?**

**IV. Found**

Evergreen was not a happy camper. And seeing as how she was being avoided like the plague, it must've been showing through.

Right now, the teenager was sitting at a table in the Guild, face in arms, waiting for some people she really didn't want to wait for. It had all started a few days ago, when she had discovered that her money was running dangerously low. So she did the obvious; that is, asked about doing Guild-related jobs. Of course, the logical thing to do would be to join a team for a mission. Which was all and well, except that that was were the aggravation began.

Because the Master had recommended her to his grandson's team. Or rather, had basically told them that she would be joining them. And that was the problem: _them._

First off was Laxus himself. Now, he was actually pretty hot, which Evergreen certainly did not have a problem with. But he also regarded her like he couldn't care less, and had hardly even looked up when they were introduced. She already could see him being an aggravating character to deal with. Plus, he looked like he regularly spent time with an electric socket.

Then came the most...flamboyant of the three. Or rather, the reason she was starting to think the idea was just to stuff all the freaks together. Also known as Bixlow. Now he was disgusting, immature, crude, and a plain old maniac. With creepy dolls, to boot. Sure, she had seen him about the Guild before, and had always planned to stay away from him. And now this.

Lastly was some other kid who had hardly said a word to her - Freed. He had just kind of stared upon first meeting, like he was trying to figure out all of her secrets or something. Around the Guild, all she ever saw him do was reading; thick, old-looking books that were probably more dangerous as a projectile than whatever magic they taught. She used to help _trashcan_ kids like this.

Of course, calling them a 'team' probably wasn't entirely accurate. While she hadn't spent anymore time with them than strictly necessary, she _had _gotten that the other two were in a similar situation as her. So basically, it was an attempt to baby-sit the kids no one else wanted.

Ever half-groaned, half-growled into her arms. Sure, it was only one mission, but she was fairly certain it would be the worst 'one mission' ever.

* * *

"I'd die before I eat anything made by you!" the teen teased, before following up by throwing a marshmallow. Bickslow attempted a hurt-looking pout in reply, but it was kind of ruined when he picked up the thing off of the ground. Then, dirt and all, popped it into his mouth. Ever shrieked in disgust.

It was the seventh mission she had gone on, and as the nature of the mission was surveillance, the team was currently camping out. And because it was a popular campsite, the wizards could do whatever they wanted. Which, of course, meant that Bickslow felt the need to bring along the ingredients for s'mores. In turn leading to a night of trying to find sticks for the marshmallows, then losing the marshmallows, then almost burning down their campsite.

It soon became apparent that Laxus was the only one who had ever actually gone camping before, though he didn't seem interested in pointing them in the right direction. All he contributed was laughter.

But in the end, they had conquered the campfire and the marshmallows (a tough adversary, indeed), and now sat in something of a circle, trying to mooch warmth out of the fire; each fighting their own battle of putting together a s'more (except Laxus, who was stretched out, lost in thought). In retrospect, Ever had to admit that it was pretty quite comical, how serious they all were about it. But eventually, they all settled into a comfortable silence.

Until Laxus lazily pushed himself into a sitting position, before addressing Evergreen, "So, it's been what? Six, seven missions? What d'you think?"

Ever lowered her treat from her mouth as she tried to string her thoughts together. In a way, she had been hoping that no one would notice how the one mission had become seven, but she still hadn't given any indication of wanting to be a part of the team. After all, she had to admit that she had fun. That she actually felt a sense of belonging. That she no longer thought Laxus was egotistical. And no longer did she want nothing to do with the maniac Bixlow (though he was still gross). Or think Freed was a shallow creep.

But on the other hand, she also couldn't escape the fear that if anything changed, everything would. Like this team, these people, were all just a delicate dream, hanging from a thread. It was irrational, of course - she knew that. Even so, looking between the three waiting faces, bathed in the warm light cast by the fire, she couldn't imagine going back to a time before. But it wasn't like she'd ever admit to it.

It was with this sudden thought, that she replied, "Yeah, well. It's not like you guys are any worse than anyone else. I _guess_ I wouldn't mind sticking around..."

Laxus shook his head, chuckling, at her reply, but said nothing more before plopping back onto his back. Freed smiled, in that way of his that one had to be looking for it to see, into his s'more. And Bickslow, well his face split with a devious grin that made Ever question her decision to stay.

But no; the alien feeling of belonging - even if it was with these guys - was something that couldn't be easily passed up. Even though she turned away, lest they see her own heart-felt grin.

**A/N: Evergreen is so tsudere - I mean, have you seen her with Elfman? cx Anyway, next chapters will be more comedy-oriented! (Maybe..) And in present-time. So yeah. Stick around.  
**


	5. Salt

**V. Salt**

"I'm going to put this as lightly as I can...actually, no I'm not. Ever, this isn't meant for human consumption."

Bickslow snorted in agreement, as he pushed what could only be considered 'cake' by very loose standards around on his plate. Next to him, Freed studying his fork as he tried to plan his next words. The two bemused wizards sat in front of Evergreen, where she stood with her arms crossed and an aura of frustration sliding off of her it waves.

"Ever...it's burnt. And raw. Simultaneously."

"Eh, I can ignore that. It sucks because it tastes bad - no amount of hot sauce could make this good."

Ever stared at her two critics, trying to push the latter part away for another time. Yes, on a later date she would definitely have a talk with Bixlow, but for now, she had a much bigger crisis. For a moment she was caught between wanting to kill the cake, her teammates, or herself. She went with the cake, stabbing it through the center with a knife.

"It's not fair! I followed the stupid recipe with its stupid happy-go-lucky-sparkles-and-sunshine! Twice! And now I'm out of flour!" As she went on, her voice steadily grew more angry, and even Bickslow stopped giggling for a moment. After all, it was common knowledge that at times like these, letting her scream herself out was best.

"All I wanted to do was bake something nice for Elfman! Is that too much to ask?" She all but screamed, the table at the mercy of her foot (and probably not enjoying it). Bickslow pulled the book toward him, and studied the offending recipe. "Wait, that was supposed to be chocolate?" This time, Ever took off a shoe and clipped his face with it.

Luckily for him (because, really, there's no way his face could survive her wrath), about then, the door bell rang.

For a moment, Ever froze, staring from her failed cake, to her kitchen, to her teammates, back to the cake. Surprisingly, it was Bickslow who tried to comfort her, "Hey, don't sweat it. I'm sure your present will suffice - you spent a whole day looking for it, anyway. He'll love it more then any cake." He grinned, "That you could make, anyway."

Needless to say, he earned himself another assault on his face for that one, while Freed silently dropped his head into his hands and wondered, again, _exactly_ went through his teammates head at times like this.

But once again, he was saved by the bell. "Someone get that - I'm covered in flour. Keep him in the foyet." Ever grumbled, defeated.

So of course, Bickslow gleefully ran to get the door, and _of course, _showed him into the kitchen, and offered him cake. Which he took a bite of. As Evergreen walked in.

It had to be said, that Elfman really did try, loyal as he was, not to gag. "No! You weren't supposed to eat it! You and your birthday are both stupid! And you, Bickslow, will die! And...gah!" Elfman stared around, trying to salvage the scene.

"I'm not here for cake - tons of people can do that. Me-..." He wisely cut himself off from saying something about being 'manly', and instead offered his hand. And, somehow, the two made it out of the house without someone ending up dead. A miracle, really.

Of course Bickslow was leaning on the counter, giggling like a possessed school girl. Had he brought along his babies, it would probably have sounded like a pack of hyenas. Freed glanced sideways at him, and sighed, "That was cruel. For someone who spends their time shipping those two, you sure spend a lot of time poltergeisting them."

"What? I didn't do anything..." Freed walked past him, and picked up the sugar from the counter, "The cake was salty both times. And you were acting too excited about all of this. And-"

"Yeah, okay. But come on, it was pretty hilarious. I figured she'd figure it out before hand - you know how meticulous she is - or at least after the first time. But twice! Golden!" He frowned, "And anyway, I'd never do anything to hurt their relationship...Did you see Elfman's face?" And thus, he was lost to another fit of laughter. Try as he might, Freed couldn't keep a straight face, either.

"Yeah, okay. Immature...but hilarious."


End file.
